The Hunter and the Hunted: Book One Origins
by Silver tongued Poet
Summary: 13 Years after John's choice to give away his only daughter to a cousin in Forks, Washington the Winchester's return to Forks to bring her into the family business. Reconnecting with her brothers and father she discovers more about herself than she may have wanted to know. Rated M for mild language Takes place during Season One of Supernatural
1. Prologue: Where it all started

A/N: This is a new story brought to you by myself and my writing partner Iclethea u/2051666/iclethea It's our first Supernatural/Twilight crossover and I hope that you guys will enjoy it! For the Supernatural fans this first book will kind of be a repeat of what you have already seen in the episodes but we needed to lay down the ground work for the next books so please bear that in mind as you go forward in this series!

Thanks to everyone who sits down to read this, I hope you have as much fun reading as we did writing it!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Prologue: Where it All Started**

**November 2, 1983**

She still had nightmares about that night, that night when her parents died.

"Take your brother and sister and get out of here!" The father yelled over the snapping of the supports in the ceiling.

Sixty percent of the house had already been claimed by the out of control fire that had started in the twin's bed room.

"What about you Daddy?!" he yelled.

"I'm going to get your mother!" And then he raced up the stairs. "Go!"

The boy ran out of the house and stood on the front lawn watching the flames and waiting for his dad to come out.

"Don't worry guys, Dad's gonna bring mom out and we'll all be ok." Seconds later his dad was running out of the house.

Alone.

Siren's wailed, the ambulances and fire trucks came, police were on the scene and John Winchester was sitting on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala answering questions and clinging to his 6 month old baby boy. Dean sat beside him, gingerly holding his baby sister.

After the house was put out and the 'excitement' died down the four Winchesters disappeared from Lawrence, Kansas, off the grid. John turned to the only friend he could turn to.

"What are you going to do now John, I hope nothin' stupid." Bobby grimaced as he turned on the microwave.

"I don't know Bobby." John sighed. The long trip from Kansas to South Dakota had taken its toll, or maybe it was due to the fact that his whole life had been turned upside down. "I don't know what happened."

Without turning to face John Bobby asked, "What did you see? When you went back to get Mary, what did you see?"

"I-" John swallowed. "You won't believe me, the cops didn't. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes Bobby, I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Try me."

After he explained what he had seen Bobby opened John's eyes to the world around him.

"A demon? You really want me to believe a demon killed Mary?" John asked incredulously.

"Whether you believe me or not it's the truth." Bobby slid him a book. "Chapter 34, page 98."

John touched the book cautiously. "How do you know all of this?"

"We can talk about it later." Bobby replied as the microwave shut off. "Now, if you don't get food in those kids bellies they'll never shut up and I would like to get some shut eye if you don't mind." He handed John two bottles full of grey looking baby formula, both of which he had picked up at the gas station up the street.

"That's it Dean, be careful of his head." John worried over his four year old son trying to feed his younger brother his bottle. John wasn't paying attention to how he was feeding his daughter.

"Watch your own handle on your own baby John." Bobby rolled his eyes. "A baby isn't like a cat, if you drop her she won't land on her feet."

"Oh, sorry." John went back to her; staring at her he could see Mary clear as day. The day's events finally caught up with him.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Dean looked up to see tears welling up in John's eyes.

"It's nothin' son, I'm fine." John was trying to convince himself as well as his son.

After the two men put the kids to bed they went back downstairs to talk.

"Bobby, how can I raise them all?" John sighed rubbing his tired bloodshot eyes. "Dean was bad enough even with Mary's help. How can I raise a four year old _and_ twins on top of that?"

"You'll have to find a way John. But if it's one thing that I have learned over the years, family only drags you down. That's why most hunters are, lone wolves." Bobby slid him a shot glass and poured whiskey into it. "Do you have any family that could take 'em?"

John accepted the shot and swallowed it in one gulp. "I don't know I'm pretty sure that Mary has a few relatives spaced out here and there, I wouldn't trust anyone in my family to take care of them. I think the closest one of Mary's family lives in Washington State. He's a sheriff in some small town there."

"Maybe you should see if he'll take 'em then."

"Bobby you know Dean wouldn't stay with him. He lost his mother by force and wouldn't to lose his father by choice. The twins on the other hand, they won't remember Dean, Mary, me or any of this. It would probably be in their best interests to grow up away from all of this."

"You would saddle two kids on an unmarried bachelor?" Bobby laughed. "Did you see yourself tonight?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" John snapped. "I'm sure I could manage not to screw up Sam's life too bad but what about her? I don't know the first thing about raising a girl!"

"I'm not telling you what to do John, that way when you screw it up you can't blame me for it. All I can tell you to do is go to Washington and talk to the guy."

John looked at Bobby curiously. "You wouldn't…" He trailed off.

"No way in Hell." Bobby grimaced. "I'm too old to play 'Daddy Daycare'."

The next day John took his kids to Washington, only to return 13 years later.

To bring Isabella back home from Forks.


	2. Chapter 1: Where it all Began

A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on the prologue guys! I spent all day Saturday answering emails from Fanfiction! If you didn't get a personal email from me then I am very sorry! I tried to answer them all!

So now we have moved further into the timeline and we pick up with Bella's story line! These next few chapters will stray away from the Supernatural time line and kind of explain a little more on what happens between the fire in Lawrence to the first episode of Supernatural so hopefully you won't get too bored!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter One: How it Began**

**May 1****st****, 1996**

**Bella POV**

I woke with a startle coming back from my nightmare. I had the same nightmare so many times over the past thirteen years that it was normal. But it never got any easier either. It was always the same dream the same two people every single time. I asked Charlie about it the first time it happened, I think I was five years old, he explained what happened to my parents and that the nightmare was probably related to the trauma of losing them. But how could you explain the little boy that was carrying me, and the other baby that the man was holding? What about the man that carried me to Charlie's house, who was he? There were just too many questions that Charlie didn't have the answers to.

I quickly got dressed, shaking off my nightmare, and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Charlie was still up in his room snoring loudly, I rolled my eyes as I pulled down two bowls and retrieved two spoons from the drawer.

This is the way my mornings had been for a few years; Charlie had never been the same since Renee left us. He was still the same old Charlie that I know and love but he wasn't the best caregiver a girl could ask for, but he _is_ my blood.

When my parent's died in the house fire when I was only six months old, I was sent to live with him, my second cousin. He was a 20 something bachelor who was asked to take care of his orphaned cousin so he married Renee shortly after he got me so that I could have a mother. She was really nice, I never heard her say a mean thing about anyone, she and Charlie got on real well, but it didn't last.

She was too much of a free spirit to stay in Forks, she tried to convince Charlie to come with her that way we could still be a family, but something in Charlie made him refuse her offer. I've often wondered why he stayed in this town. Like Renee, I wanted to see the world, Forks was a small boring town where nothing happened. The most exciting thing that has happened at that police station is that Mrs. Wilkinson's cat got stuck in a tree. We made Mayberry look like New York City.

Charlie and Renee got divorced a few years later.

So now I get up every morning and fix us breakfast and he'll get ready for work and I'll get ready for school.

"Charlie?" I opened the door to his room. "Charlie, it's time to get up, you're going to be late for work."

"Huh?" I heard him muffle through the pillow. "Oh, hey Bells, I'm comin'."

He came down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in his uniform and sat across from me. Just like we always do.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I tell you Bella, it will be so much easier on me when you can drive yourself around."

I smiled. "I could already if you would let me."

"Hey, watch who you're talking too little lady," He pulled his coat back to expose his badge. "I'm still the sheriff in these parts."

We laughed as we finished eating then we got on the road to Forks Middle School.

While we were waiting in the drop off lane, I noticed a sleek looking black car that looked like it belonged in one of Charlie's old 1960's movies. The Kansas license plate read BQN 9R3, two boys were getting out of the passenger side of the car and an older man getting out of the driver's side. One of the boys looked to be my age and the other was a few years older. The man looked about Charlie's age maybe older, and had dark brown hair and a beard/mustache combo to match. The boy that looked my age was kind of mousey and had dark brown hair like his father and was almost a head shorter than his brother. The older boy had on a brown leather jacket and had a 'ladies love me' grin on his face. I could tell from here that he was probably a real jerk. Charlie noticed them too, and he looked worried.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I drop you off here?" He asked me not taking his eyes off of them.

"Sure Charlie." I got out of the police cruiser and walked to the school and soon forgot about the boys until I went to my first period class.

"Class, this is our new student Samuel Winchester." The teacher introduced the boy who seemed very shy. "He'll be staying with us for a few weeks while his dad is on a business trip."

Winchester? Huh, what a funny coincidence, we had the same last name. I had gone back to my original last name before I started Middle school. It's kind of a long story and I don't really like talking about it. Not that I didn't like being a Swan, I just figured that I needed to stop pretending to be something that I'm not.

"I prefer Sam actually." The boy rubbed his arm self-consciously.

"Ok Sam, well I'll put you beside Isabella, I mean Bella, for the time being." The teacher pointed to me and I raised my hand so he could see me. That's interesting; we both go by shorter versions of our names.

As he was walking down the aisle to his chair one of the other boys stuck their foot out so that Sam would trip over it. Sam's books hit the floor and he landed on them a few seconds later. All the kids started laughing at him except me. I went over to help him pick up his stuff and help him up.

"Here you go." I smiled as I handed him his things. I noticed that his hair was almost the same exact shade as mine except for I had lighter, almost blonde highlights.

"I don't need help from a girl." Sam mumbled as he jerked the books out of my hand.

His words stung a little but I could relate. It was hard to be the new kid, or just be different from the masses. I still got strange looks from them being the sheriff's daughter.

The next time that I saw him was at lunch time, he was sitting alone at a table. I felt bad for him. No one else paid him any attention; I could see a lot of me in him. The shy girl that would always sit alone, everyone stared at her, wondering what sort of freak family she came from.

"Can I sit down?" I asked him as I came near the table. I tried to shake away the negative thoughts as I tried to remember how to smile.

He looked up in surprise. "Sure, I guess so."

We ate in silence, sizing each other up. I was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about James Newton earlier, he's a big jerk." I smirked a little.

"It's okay, it happens all the time."

"So you're new here huh?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you this morning getting out with your brother and Dad, was your mom at work?"

His fork dropped and he stopped chewing. "My mom died when I was a baby." He whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I immediately felt guilty for even bringing it up. It was weird being on the other side of this awkward moment.

"It's ok, I don't really remember her." Sam looked up and smiled a little. His lips turned up a little in the corners like Charlie accused me of doing all the time.

I looked down at my plate. "My mom died when I was a baby too, so did my dad. I live with my mom's cousin. He was the closest family member that the court could find."

"Wow, what happened to them?"

"They died in a house fire."

I noticed that Sam's eyes tightened when I said that.

"Are you ok Sam?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled lightly, "When is your birthday, if you don't mind me asking?"

"May 2nd, tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"That's mine too." He smiled.

I laughed. "It's almost like were twins." It was a good idea. We look similar, same hair color but different eye color, a difference in height, but the same facial expressions. Maybe it was more farfetched than I had realized. But who didn't want to have a twin after watching _Parent Trap_? Though I was thinking my twin would be a girl….

He laughed along with me. There was a strange tone to his voice. The bell rang and student's started filing out.

"What's your next class?" I asked him as we started collecting our things.

"I think English?" He rummaged through his bag and found his schedule. "Yeah English with Mr. Hurdy."

"Me too! We can go together."

"Okay." He gathered his things and we walked out together.

Twenty minutes into Mr. Hurdy's lecture there was a knock on the door. My seat was close to the door so I turned to see who it was. It was Sam's dad. He looked straight at me like he knew me. I tried to look away and turn back around but it he looked so much like the man from my dream, it was almost uncanny. I could see in his brown eyes a mixture of joy, sadness, and relief.

"Come in." Mr. Hurdy waved his hand for Mr. Winchester to come in.

Mr. Winchester opened the door and was still looking at me. "Sorry for interrupting but I need to speak to my son, Sam." He finally turned to find Sam, sitting near the front. Sam noticed his father's stare and walked down the aisle to meet his father. "This will only take a second." They both walked out the door and it didn't shut the door all the way.

If I leaned back a little I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"You left your knife in the car this morning." I heard his dad say.

"You interrupted my class to tell me that?" Sam sighed. I could tell from his tone that this happened a lot with his dad.

"Well, you never know when you'll need it."

"Dad I don't think there's a monster here."

Monsters? Who in the heck is this kid?

"Keep your voice down Sam." He paused "Ok, I really came here to tell you that I'm not going to be able to pick you up today. Dean is coming to get you; I've given him the impala to drive so you can go back to the motel. Make sure that you two lock the doors and windows." He paused for a few seconds, "And make sure you salt them too."

"Yeah Dad, we will, we always do."

"Do you know anything about that girl that's sitting towards the back?" I heard his dad whisper a few seconds later.

"Not much why?" Sam neglected to mention the stuff we talked about at lunch. "Do you know her?"

"Keep tabs on her will you Sammy?" he completely ignored Sam's question.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because…" he hesitated. "Because I asked you to, that's why."

Sam sighed and said. "Yes sir."

I heard them coming back so I straightened back up in my chair and turned back to face the rest of the class.

"See you later kid." John told Sam ruffling his hair. His dad threw one last longing look at me before shutting the door, staring at me one more time, and then walked down the hall. Sam didn't pay much attention the rest of the class. He stared out the window wistfully. When class was over he walked straight out without looking at me.

I didn't have another class with him but I did see him after school. I walked over to him but didn't mention him waiting on his brother, didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping.

"Oh, hey Bella." Sam smiled at me.

"Hey Sam." I grinned back. "What did your dad want?"

"Oh, I left my key to the motel room in the car this morning. He was bringing it to me."

"Huh." He lied to me. Maybe he thinks I would turn him in for having a weapon on school campus. "Well do you mind if we wait on our rides together?"

"Sure, my brother should be here soon." Well he did tell me the truth on that one. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. That is what teenagers are supposed to do according to Charlie's parenting book at home.

We sat on the curb together.

"So what does your dad do?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's a traveling salesmen. He decided to enroll us in school because he is working in Seattle for a few weeks." He replied, sensing my next question.

"Oh." Why would a traveling salesmen's son have a knife? And what about that monster comment earlier? It's highly possible that I misunderstood them earlier but what else do you need a knife for?

"What does your cousin do?" Sam broke through my internal drama.

"He's the sheriff around here, though not much happens, there is the occasional cat-stuck-in-the-tree scenarios. But that's pretty much it."

Sam laughed, but then he got quiet. He asked me a question so softly that I almost didn't catch it. "Do you remember anything about when your parents died?"

I sat in silence for a few minutes. Should I tell him about the nightmares? I mean he's practically a stranger. Charlie would probably blow a gasket if he knew I was talking with a strange kid and a boy at that. But I felt like me and Sam were kindred spirits. He had lost his mother so had I. We had this bond already established.

I sighed and began talking. "I don't remember a lot, I was only 6 months old. But I do have these… nightmares about it."

"Nightmares?" He questioned, leaning closer to me and his face becoming concerned.

"Yeah, I sometimes have nightmares about the night they died. Charlie, my cousin, thinks that it's my subconscious' way of dealing with the accident. I don't know…" I trailed off, letting my hair cover my eyes so that he couldn't see my face. It was embarrassing. I shouldn't have told him all that stuff, he probably thinks I'm some crazy emo freak now. I peeked through my hair to see if he was repulsed yet but he was sitting calmly on the curb beside me. I looked into his eyes and saw no judgment there.

"I don't have any memories of my mom, so I wasn't affected as much as my brother was. He was four years old when she died. We get into arguments sometimes because I don't understand why he's upset or why he sometimes wants to be alone." He smiled down at me understanding exactly what I was going through.

"Hey Romeo!" We jumped as Sam was called out by his older brother.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I whispered, giggling, Sam didn't join me. My laughter died down as we stood up and went over to his car.

"So… who's your friend?" His brother wagged his eyebrows at me, yes, my first instinct was correct, he was a jerk.

"Dean this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Dean." Sam sighed.

"It's nice to meet you Dean. Sam has been telling me all about you." I winked at Sam.

"Oh really, all the nice things I hope." Dean replied, grinning at Sam. "Come on kiddo, it's time to go."

"Bella, where's your cousin?" Sam didn't want to leave me here by myself that was so sweet. Or maybe he was following his dad's request earlier.

I looked down at my watch, it was 4:15 "I don't know, he's usually here by now, I guess he's having to stay late at the office."

"I hope he's not rescuing a cat." Sam laughed.

Dean watched us with a preoccupied expression, out of the corner of my eyes I could see that it looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Hey, what if we give you a lift home?" Sam suggested.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm fine with walking." _Shut up you idiot, you live on the other side of town!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"It's ok Bella, Dean would be happy to escort you, right Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean's voice sounded distracted, like he'd been pulled away from his train of thought. "Oh yeah, sure kid, just give me directions and I can get you anywhere you want to go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, picking up my stuff.

"Yeah, hop in." Dean smiled at me.

We speed off towards my house, not knowing what was waiting for us there.


	3. Chapter 2: Lying to Myself

A/N: So sorry that I'm late posting this! I'm horrible! So sorry!

First alternate point of view chapter! It may be a little boring but oh well, I enjoyed writing this chapter and kind of explaining what happened since the fire to the meeting in Forks. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

** Chapter Two: Lying to Myself**

**John's POV**

_I can't believe the kid left his pocket knife in my car._ I mused as I started walking into the parking lot of the middle school. I knew already that he would put up some kind of fit over it, the good student that he is. I was so happy to see that he actually likes school. Dean, on the other hand, was a totally different story. He absolutely hated me for enrolling him in Forks High.

Even though I could see Dean going into 'the family business', I wanted the boys to see a different side of life other than hunting. I wanted them to have a better education than I ever got.

My dad left us when I was really young, maybe four or five? So my mom raised me with a little help from my uncle. I dropped out of high school my junior year and went off to fight in Vietnam then came back home to go into business with my uncle, the family mechanic shop. Then I met Mary a few months later and we got married and started a family. I never had the opportunity to finish school or to make anything out of myself.

The boys needed their education, it was just that simple. The things they learned in school did come in handy some times. Especially Dean's Biology studies, even though the kid spent more time looking at the human reproduction chapter than anything else. I once got a call from his teacher, saying that Dean had been flirting in class and not paying any attention. I sighed at the thought. When I went to tell Dean that I would give him the keys to the Impala, I saw that nothing had changed. Dean was in Biology, of all classes to walk into and was chatting up girls. I swear that kid had an untamable libido. I then had to go to the middle school to talk to Sam before going to the car rental dealership.

Sam was completely different in terms of school. My youngest was eager to learn and was forever studying his butt off. He made it known that he didn't like hunting, that he wanted to have a normal life. Sorry kid, but sometimes you gotta play with the hand you're dealt. Dean was eager to learn, but it was only hunting, not anything academic. In a way, I admired my youngest son for standing up to me and letting what he wanted to be known. That's why I set up that college fund for the both of them, well actually for the three of them….

Mary…. I had never stopped thinking about her. She was everything to me. It had been… wow 12 years since she was ripped away from me. 12 years since Bobby told me all about the supernatural world around me. 12 years since I saw my baby girl for the last time.

Isabella would be 13 now, had that much time passed? I had missed so much of her life, birthdays, first tooth, first steps, and maybe even first boyfriends. God help the boy if I'm around for that.

I often catch myself thinking about her, wondering how she's doing. I have to admit that part of my reason for enrolling the boys in this school was so that maybe they would see her, and could tell me if she was doing alright. I couldn't bring myself to ask Dean to look for her. She was a sore subject with him.

I had told him when he was younger that he was never to tell Sam about her. I didn't need both of them down my throat about it. I knew that it was better for Isabella to be with Charlie, there was no way I could handle raising a daughter. It was all I could do raising two boys, and in fact it was mostly Dean who did the raising. I kind of hated saddling Dean with a grown up's job but what could I do? One lead on Yellow Eyes lead to another family that needed my help for one reason or another. And honestly, I couldn't trust Dean with raising Isabella, remember the biology class? Besides, I couldn't handle having to look at her face every day and be reminded that Mary was gone and was never coming back.

I was in the hallway by now. I had stopped by the office to get a name badge and to ask which class Sam was in. It was odd being in a school after so many years. I had to stop a few people and ask for directions because I had gotten lost, took a wrong turn, or completely forgotten the directions the secretary gave me.

I had finally made it to his classroom and was about to knock on the door when I saw her.

She had dark brown hair just like Sam's with faint streaks of Mary's blonde hair, and her posture mimicked Mary's distinctly, who else could it be but my Isabella?

I knocked on the door, but never heard the sound because at the same time she turned to stare at me.

Her green eyes seemed to bore into mine going deep down into my soul, just like Mary's did. It was just like looking at a darker haired version of Mary when she was her age. All I could do was stare at this young girl who was probably terrified of me, but I couldn't help staring at her. All this time there was a void in my heart that I had never known existed, all my thoughts actions and emotions were bent on finding the thing that killed my Mary, her mother, and killing it, to avenge her. But all the plans for killing Yellow Eyes seemed to vanish into thin air as I stared at that little girl; it was like having a little piece of Mary.

How could I have been so stupid as to give her away?

I saw the teacher out of the corner of my wave to me to come in. I finally tore my gaze from the little girl and poked my head in the door. "Sorry for interrupting but I need to speak to my son, Sam. This will only take a second." I tried to reign in my emotions and had to focus on finding Sam's desk so I wouldn't look back at her.

Sam turned around in his chair to look at me. Couldn't they have let them sit together? It looked wrong for the two of them to be so far apart. But then again, I guess I forced that on them already. As he came down the aisle to meet me there was no denying that they were twins. Sam was a little taller than she was and had shorter hair but they were my babies. We walked out of the classroom and I waited till the door shut before I started talking.

"You left your knife in the car this morning." I handed it to him trying to push Isabella out of my head, now was not the best time or place to tell him that he has a long lost sister that was in fact his twin sister.

"You interrupted my class to tell me that?" Sam sighed. I could tell that he was upset with me. He took his education very seriously and made it clear that he didn't want hunting to be involved.

"Well, you never know when you'll need it." But sometimes you can't stop being who you are.

"Dad I don't think there's a monster here." He leaned against the wall and refused to look at me. He sighed and swiped the knife from my hand quickly stuffing it into his pocket.

"Keep your voice down Sam." Does he want to put us on some FBI watch list? "Ok, I really came here to tell you that I'm not going to be able to pick you up today. Dean is coming to get you; I've given him the impala to drive so you can go back to the motel. Make sure that you two lock the doors and windows." This thing that I was hunting was a nasty little critter and I had been stupid enough to lead it straight to the motel that we were staying at. Oh that reminds me. "And make sure you salt them too."

"Yea Dad, we will, we always do." He sighed again, I knew he got tired of having to put up with supernatural part of our lives but he was going to have to get used to it, it's the only way to keep him alive and safe.

And what a fat lot of good it's doing for that poor girl in there who doesn't know the first thing about hunting.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to ask him. "Do you know anything about that girl that's sitting towards the back?"

"Not much why? Do you know her?" So he did notice my stare earlier. Oh well, it was bound to happen sometime. I guess I'll have to tell him tonight, on the bright side, I won't have to think about what to get him this year for his birthday…

"Keep tabs on her will you Sammy?" I felt guilt like I had never felt it before. I should never have come here. What if this thing starts hunting down my daughter? Sure Charlie was a hunter but he's rusty at it. There was no way that he could protect Isabella.

"Why?" Sam kept badgering me about the why's and wouldn't let up. Jeez kid, can't you wait till I get home tonight?

"Because…" I should just go ahead and get this over with. He'll probably take it better in a public setting than he would in the privacy of a motel room. Come on John, just spit it out! "Because I asked you to, that's why." I just couldn't do it.

"Yes sir." He replied. Those two words held the weight of a conviction that was almost too much to bear. The kid's heart was going to be crushed that Dean and I have been lying to him all these years. And what about Isabella? She has a voice in this too.

He walked back into his class then without telling me goodbye, it kind of stung a little but he would get over it. "See you later kid." I ruffled his hair slightly.

Isabella turned slightly so that I could just barely make out her profile behind her curtain of dark hair. I had to tear my eyes away from her and try to remember how to walk out of the building.

I knew then what I had to do. I had to go ask Charlie to give me my daughter back.

I knew all those years had been wasted lying to myself. Isabella needed to come home.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, kind of a short one this week…. So sorry about that.

So in this chapter we have a few Easter Eggs hidden… see if you can find them! We've also changed up the Twilight story line a bit to better fit the Supernatural side of things so if you get confused just let us know!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter Three: Trying to Put Together a Broken Mirror**

**Bella POV**

There was a rental car sitting in the driveway behind Charlie's cruiser. "I wonder who that is." I asked aloud. I didn't miss the look that the two brothers shared.

"Do you want us to go in with you Bella?" Dean looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"No it's ok; it's probably Billy Black, one of Charlie's friends." I replied. "He lives down on the reservation down at La Push beach. He's been having car troubles recently."

"Beach?" Dean smirked. "This place has a beach? Man, this place just got 20 percent cooler."

Billy was a cool guy, for an old man. He had two twin daughters named Rachel and Rebecca that were my age and a young boy named Jacob. Charlie told me that he had met Billy when he had to go down to the reservation and break up a rain dance, as if this place needed more rain…. But Billy says they bonded over fishing and being single Dad's. They would always put me and the twins together, it was always fun hanging out with them, and they didn't treat me any different because I wasn't Charlie's biological daughter.

"Thanks for the ride guys. I guess I'd better go in. Charlie is probably feeding him stale crackers by now." The thought of Charlie trying to feed anyone besides himself scared me.

"Are you sure Bella? We could go in with you if you wanted." Sam looked worried, as if something was going to eat me if I went inside.

"Uh, thanks for offering but I don't think the sheriff would approve of me bringing in two strange boys." I knew for a fact that every one of the friends that I brought home over the years had to bring a back ground check and a copy of their recent medical history just to spend the night.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Bella." Dean turned around to shake my hand.

"Nice meeting you too Dean." I smiled back at him. There was something in his smile that was a little off but I brushed it off, worried about Charlie. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess Sam." I leaned over to stick my head in the door.

"I'll see you." Sam seemed preoccupied himself.

I turned around and started walking to the house. When I reached the porch I heard Sam call out to me.

"Oh, Bella!" I turned to see a big grin on his face. "Happy birthday!"

I laughed. "You too."

I turned just in time to stand face to face with Mr. Winchester. He stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I'll see you later John." I heard Charlie's voice coming down the hall. "Oh…. Hey Bella." He noticed me standing behind the imposing figure.

"Mr. Winchester." I smiled through an awkward greeting. I didn't turn to look but I could feel two sets of eyes locked in on the porch.

"Hello." He blurted out before he walked around me and back to his rental car.

I walked in, past a frozen Charlie, set my stuff down in the entry way and walked into the kitchen. I worked better under stress when I was cooking.

Why was Mr. Winchester at my house? Did Charlie's reaction to them earlier have anything to do with it? Dean was acting strange in the car, but what did I know? I knew he was already a jerk, maybe he was a strange jerk?

And Sam, what was the deal with him? We seemed to have so much in common; both of our mothers are gone. He has an older brother like the kid that is in my nightmare and now that I think about it, that… impala was it? That car is in my nightmares too.

This was all getting too weird, I needed to sit down.

"Bells, you ok?" Charlie's voice made me jump.

"No Charlie." I shook my head in disbelief. "What was Mr. Winchester doing over here? I heard him telling Sam that he wasn't going to come pick him up today, I thought it was so that he could get over to Seattle."

"Well not exactly." Charlie scratched his head like he was trying to figure out how to phrase something correctly. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you." He moved to the kitchen chair and sat down. "I think you should sit down."

I tried to take a deep breath as I steadied myself for his next words. I calmly sat down and faced him.

"Your father didn't die in that house fire, he's still alive." He started.

I stopped breathing, could it really be true? Could my father still be out there, searching for me?

"But what does this have to do with Mr. Winchester?" That was the first question that popped into my head. Not, 'Where is he?' or 'Where has he been all these years?'

Charlie looked down at the table. He sat like that for a few minutes, so long that I thought that he might have gone to sleep. But he looked back at me and biting his lip, he pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket. "It's all spelled out in this letter."

"What is this?" I asked. The letter had my name, Isabella Marie, spelled neatly on the front in simple black ink.

"Just open it." Charlie got up from the table and turned his back on me, leaned against the door frame and hung his head.

With cautious and shaking hands, I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter that had been written on a piece of Miller Tree Inn stationary and I began to read.

Dear Isabella,

You don't know how many times I have tried to write this letter. How many trees that probably died because of all the times I would start this letter just to throw it away. But what can I say? I don't have a way with words.

I am your father, you are probably wondering why I let you believe that I was dead all these years. Don't blame Charlie; he was only doing what I asked. But I thought that if you thought I was dead that it would be easier for you to move on and forget about me. I thought I could forget you as well, you are so much better off without me in your life anyway.

But seeing you today brought back all those memories and brought to my attention how much of your life that I had missed out on. I also realized that you have missed out on a lot that your brother's and I have done.

If you are still reading this, which I hope you are, I want you to know that it's nothing that you did to make me not want to keep you. I regretted giving you up the moment that we left the city limits of Forks, but I couldn't bring myself to come back into your life and destroy it.

I would like to talk to you, if you want to talk to me. We have so much to catch up on. I've left a phone number with Charlie.

Love, Sincerely, John Winchester

As I read I touched every tear that had stained the page. I had a knot in my throat that I couldn't swallow, John Winchester was my father, Dean Winchester was my older, and Sam Winchester was my twin brother.

That must make me Isabella Marie Winchester, the next in line of hunters of the supernatural.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So, so, so, so, so, sorry! I forgot to upload last Monday and feel awful! So I will be posting two chapters tonight to pacify the gods of writing!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter Four: Getting the Band Back Together**

**October 27****th****, 2005**

I have often wondered who I am.

Not in the literal sense like I've lost my memory, I know exactly who I am. No, the question of my identity goes back further than that, I have always felt like there was a part of me that was like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle, like there was some part of me that was missing.

It has been nine years since I got in the now infamous impala with three men that I had only just met and set off across the country hunting down monsters. Nine years since I learned the truth about my parents and who I really am. The truth about the horrors that went unseen to normal mortal eyes.

My name is Isabella Marie Winchester. I am 22 years old, have a twin brother at Stanford and I travel across the country with my dad and my brother saving people and hunting things.

You know, the family business.

I had to beg the guys to take me on a hunt. I held them at gun-point actually. I was so excited to have my family back but it was boring being left in the motel room while Dean and Dad went out on hunts. Don't get me wrong, Sam was the best brother I could ask for, but all he cared about was school, he was the same kid that I had met on that first day.

The funniest part is that Dean, being the big brother type that he is, thought he was going to 'teach me everything he knows' about hunting. Man, you should have seen the look on his face when I blew him away at the gun range.

He had blown through three shots, all in the 8 to 9 rings. "Pretty good Dean." I tried to hide my smirk.

"Well I know it can be daunting to see a guy that has a few years under his belt preform that well, but ah, I could give you some pointers if you would like." And, pause for dramatic effect, that signature grin of his came out.

Now on normal circumstances, handing a 15 year old a gun was probably not the brightest decision in the world, I mean they do have laws against that right? But Dean had no clue what he was dealing with. I decided to play along with his bit; I could keep it up as long as he could.

"Yeah it is a little scary. I hope I can get to be as good as you someday." I smiled sheepishly and took the gun from him gingerly; like it was going to go off and I would shoot myself. Part of being a good hunter, and a Winchester, was to be a good actor, i.e. lying.

Dean beamed with pride and stepped back to give me 'pointers'. "Now make sure you aim, that's the most important part…"

Before he could get out anything else I raised the glock and fired it three times. I hit the target in the nine, one on the line between nine and ten and the last one in the ten ring. "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say about aim?" I turned to see Dean's dumbfounded expression. Sam was laughing his head off sitting on the hood of the impala. Dad had gone to get us lunch and was sitting beside Sam. He did the best spit take in the history of spit takes and then started laughing with Sam.

I walked back to Dean and handed him his glock. "I'm a cop's kid. Charlie took me to the range every weekend with him ever since I was eight years old. But don't worry; maybe you'll get to be as good as me someday."

Sam gave me a high five as I joined them on the hood. "Dude, you just got your butt handed to you by a girl."

"And not just any girl, your baby sister!" Dad joined in.

"Oh ha-ha very funny." Dean grumbled as he shoved half his hot dog down his throat.

And there was also that time a few months after I went off with them that Dean had gone to a fireworks place and bought about 30 bucks worth of firepower. We set them off on July forth, and then ended up setting the whole field on fire…

There were also normal times, well abnormal in our case. Dad put us in school for cases that took longer than usual to wrap up. When we were 15 Sam was on the mathletes team for whatever school we were at.

I could see what part of the draw was for Sam wanting to live a normal life, it was nice to have some 'normal time' every once in a while. I had lived a normal life for 13 years. But when you are a Winchester, those moments come few and far between.

There were some bad times too. Like the day Sam left us for Stanford. Dean and I had gone out to get some food, because he wouldn't stop complaining about it, and when we got back, Sam was gone.

Dad didn't talk about it, he would only tell us that "Sam has his own life now, let him live It." and leave it at that.

But I still kept in contact with him; he was my twin after all. I would send him letters telling about the different things we hunted, and he would send replies back, I had a few P.O. boxes scattered over the country that he would send letters too. There was also the occasional phone call. I would always make them when Dad and Dean were out, it was a sensitive subject with the two of them, and we would never talk about why he left. I was trying to live by Dad's order, let him live his own life.

It has been two years since he had stopped writing me.

"We have to go see him." I protested.

"No, he chose to live his own life, let's let him live it." Dean wasn't paying much attention to me; the number of beaded necklaces that were strung around his neck was getting ridiculous. A big Marti gras style party was in full swing and this was how Dean wanted to 'celebrate' ganking the voodoo witch doctor.

"Dean! Dad's been missing for weeks now!" I started jerking his jacket to get his attention.

"Hey! Watch the jacket!" he protested. "Look Sam doesn't want to see us okay?"

I had to pull out the big guns, I started sniffling, and hyperventilating, and finally, big tears started gushing out. "Dean please! You are my big brother! All I want to do is see Sammy and to get Daddy back! PLEASE!?" My voice kept getting louder and higher and people started to look at us.

"Alright, alright! God you are such a nag!" Dean growled in irritation.

I smiled triumphantly all the way to Stanford. We were finally going to get the band back together.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So, so, so, so, so, sorry! I forgot to upload last Monday and feel awful! So I will be posting two chapters tonight to pacify the gods of writing!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter 5: Normal is for Suckers**

**October 31****st****, 2005**

"Man, I can't believe that chump settled on this rather than hunting." Dean griped as we passed by the Stanford sign.

"Shut up Dean." I punched him in the arm. "The hunter life-style isn't for everyone."

"Well maybe we should go check and see if Bobby can help us find him then." Dean went to turn the car around but I moved to stop him.

"Dean he's Sam's dad too." I dropped into more serious topics. On the list of things not to talk about, Sam's loyalty to the family was near the top.

"I'll tell you now, he's not gonna help us." Dean pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I sighed when he slammed the door. This should be fun…

We asked around until we found his apartment a little ways down from the school, no one was at home.

"Well it is Halloween night." I mused. "Maybe he's out trick or treating?" I laughed trying to get Dean out of his funk.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I really hate Halloween." So much for that idea….

So for the better part of two hours we sat in the car stalking the parking lot waiting for Sam to come back. And after Dean had hustled me out of twenty bucks a car pulled in the parking lot. We checked to make sure it was Sam before we made our move. I was shocked to find that he had a girl in the car with him.

"Sammy's been busy huh?" Dean grinned.

"I guess that's why he stopped writing to me." I said before I realized Dean didn't know about that.

"What?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Nothing, let's go." I quickly got out of the car to avoid his nit picking questions.

I wanted to do the sensible thing and go knock on the door like a normal person would, but no, Dean wanted to be dramatic, so we waited after they went to bed and it was nearly 4 a.m.

"You have reached a whole new level of weird Dean." I rolled my eyes as I helped him climb the gutters up to Sam's window.

"Shut up Izzy," Dean grinned, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "you know you love it."

I smirked at his pet name for me as he helped me up and he opened the window as quietly as he could. Once inside we walked into the kitchen, the moon was full helping Dean to spot the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he walked over to it and opened it.

"What? I'm thirsty!" He whispered back retrieving a beer from within. "I'm sure Sammy won't mind."

I sighed as I explored the kitchen some more. Dean moved to other parts of the apartment.

I whipped my head around and froze to the sound of beads knocking together. I hope that idiot doesn't do something stupid.

Then I heard the sound of two people wrestling each other. I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way over to the door and peaked around. It was a little hard to see but I had a front row seat to WWE Brawlers: the brother edition.

"Whoa! Easy tiger" Dean started laughing as Sam started struggling.

"Dean?" Sam growled through his breathless gasping. Dean kept laughing in response and made no move to get off of him. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." I couldn't see his expression but I could probably guess that he was wearing his jerk face. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pulled, slamming his heel into Dean's back and threw him to the floor and rolled on top of him. "Or not. Get off of me."

Sam got off and helped Dean to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean pointed to the lone beer bottle sitting on the floor where Sam had knocked it from Dean's hand. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulders, shook once, and then let go.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam reiterated his earlier question. "And I assume you didn't come here alone?"

"Alright Iz, the jig is up." I assumed Dean was talking to me so I crawled out from my hiding spot.

"Hi Sam." I waved and smiled sheepishly.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell you two are doing in my apartment at four in the morning?"

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk." Dean dropped the act.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up to Dean.

Dean looked at me before he turned to Sam again. "If I had called would you have picked up? Izzy on the other hand…"

I shared a glance with Sam, I guess I should have told him I was talking to Sam behind his back, but it's too late now to change that.

The lights switched on and we all turned to see a little blonde wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" She looked at the three of us.

And that is how Jessica met Sam's creepy family. We talked about how much Dean loved the Smurfs; I was going to smack him for her later. And we also told Sam why we were there.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." He was trying to keep it on normal topics; I will applaud him for that.

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." I knew Sam wasn't very happy hearing about Dad.

Dean sighed and looked back up; before he could speak again I walked forward and spoke up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." I looked Sam directly in his eyes, I hopped it wasn't so much that he would hate me for breaking his normalcy policy but he was being stupid right now. His irritated expression didn't change as he processed what I had blurted out. Jessica glanced up at him waiting to see if he would explain what I meant.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam told her, not looking at her.

…

"Are you coming or not?" Dean finally asked Sam after they had finished fighting in the parking lot. They could be such idiots sometimes.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean protested angrily.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on." Dean tried to tone down his temper. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." He started heading for the car.

"Dean!" I groaned. He was doing what he always does, runs away from a serious conversation. I had to give it to my brother. He was the best hunter I had ever seen, next to Dad of course, but his conversational skills were a bit lacking.

"The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." then he turned and looked at me. "Or how about the fact that he gave away our sister and never told us about her?"

"Yeah, about that…." Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you knew about her too?" Sam's face turned to disgust as he went for Dean's throat.

"Stop it!" I screamed. By this time we had an audience, there were college kids gawking at us from their windows and there were a few runners that had paused to watch us. Sam noticed too and let go of Dean.

Dean tried to resist the urge to pummel the crap out of Sam and walked to the car and got into it. I followed suit creeping into the back.

Sam hesitated at the passenger door, instead of getting in the car he leaned into the window. "Dean, do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes and refused to look at Sam. "The weapon training and melting the sliver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors. Bella was the only one of us that had a chance and Dad sucked her into this too."

"I have my own mind and my own choices Sam." I pouted from the back seat.

So after Dean plead his case for Sam to help us, and Sam countered with his plea for normalcy, he finally agreed to hear us out. We showed him the missing person's reports that I had dug up over the past few days. Then Dean played the last voicemail that Dad had sent us. It was really eerie, and Sam picked up on the evp.

"All right. I'll go." Sam sighed. "I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday." He pointed to Dean. "Just wait here." Sam started walking back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean called to him.

Sam turned around, reluctant to answer. "I have this… I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean replied. "Skip it."

"Dean!" I punched him. "It's none of our business."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam called back.

"Law school?" Dean questioned, smirking.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Sam crossed his arms against his chest.

Dean said nothing in reply.

"Well at least if he becomes a lawyer maybe he can get you out of jail cause I sure won't bail you out." I laughed as I walked back to the car. I had only been happier once before, when Dad came to get me.


	7. Chapter 6: Why I said Yes

A/N: So first of: Happy Memorial Day! (to those of us in America and elsewhere that celebrate the holiday!

That being said, it was a busy weekend! Saturday I had a wedding to go to and photograph, which was amazing! We had a great location and the lighting was just to die for! I was so exhausted and worn out but I went straight to work on editing 800+ pictures and I'm still not done with them! X_x

And then Sunday we had a shindig for Memorial Day cause that worked out better for everyone than Monday.

Then Monday we cleaned the house and I went out and got a new camera… which is kinda spiffy…. I can't wait to go out and play with it! :D

So as I'm writing this AN at 12:05 AM on Tuesday…. I am so sorry that the chapter is late! I have dropped the ball twice now guys and I am very sorry!

Finally I just wanted to say that I read every review that you guys post and I try to get into contact with each of you to answer your questions or just to thank you for stopping by as well as the new story followers and faves. I just haven't had time to answer them from last weeks and I probably won't get to them for this week's either! I'm not saying to stop because I love reading your comments just don't get mad if it takes me a few weeks to get to you! I really do appreciate every comment and I know my writing partner does as well!

A very long AN but I just wanted to explain myself! On with the Chapter now! The next few chapters are going to be about the Pilot episode of Supernatural, it was a really good one in my opinion which is why I spent three or four chapters on it. I'm sorry if it gets a little boring if you have seen the episode but we needed to lay down the foundation for the rest of the series!

So that's about it! Enjoy reading! And as always read and review!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter 6: Why I Said Yes**

We had just gotten to Jericho about two hours ago and Dean had to stop and get gas. He had started the pump and went inside to get 'breakfast'. I rolled my eyes as I saw him come out bearing junk food. Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat and was rummaging through Dean's box of tapes.

"Does Dean have any music from the present in here?" Sam asked me.

I laughed. "I have found that it's better to just let him do his own thing." I smirked as I pulled out my own box and showed it to him. "I have to hide all my CD's from him; he says that they are the death of cassettes." I had my CD player in there too; it was a present from Dad, probably one of my most treasured possessions, seeing it again just made me miss him more.

"Hey!" Dean called out to us. "Do you guys want some breakfast?"

"No thanks." Sam grimaced at the offering of Twinkies.

"You know junk food is going to kill you Dean." I reminded him.

"Yeah? Well everything is going to kill you now-a-days so I might as well die happy and with a full tank." Dean smiled as he threw down another Twinkie.

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam kept pawing through the box of tapes again.

"You don't wanna go there Sam." I tried to warn him.

"Why?" They completely ignored me, as usual.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" He held up every tape by name.

Dean didn't say a word; he just took the tape labeled Metallica from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam kept pushing his luck.

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean smiled as he pushed the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shot gun and back seat drivers," He looked at me in the rear view mirror. "shut their cake holes."

"I told you so Sam." I sighed.

Dean turned the key and started the engine. With a smile on his face, he revved the engine and speed off down the highway.

I pulled the seat belt across me as I watched the two of them bicker back and forth playfully, just like the good old days, except the seats were rearranged.

I would sit on the passenger's side of the back seat, Sam would sit next to me, Dean would be in front of me, and Dad would be driving. We shared so much in this car, it was hard for me to realize that all of us were sitting in this car but one of us was missing.

I had the CD player that he had given me sitting in my lap. I pulled a CD from the box at random and put it in. I closed my eyes as I put on the headphones and leaned my head back. The heart wrenching songs filled my ears; it just made me miss him more.

I thought about the day that Charlie had given me that note telling me that John was my father. I'll have to admit, I was a little scared at first. John Winchester was a pretty gruff and intimidating man at a first glance. But something in me wanted to at least talk to him. I had always felt that I had been missing out on something. I usually felt it when Charlie would take me to student parent teacher nights in elementary school.

Basically what happened was that all the student's throughout the year would make art projects, dances, good grades or whatever it was that made them special and at the end of the year we had a day where the parent's would come in and get to see their kids work and be so proud of them. Charlie always told me how proud he was of me and would give me the biggest hugs, but there was still a hollow burn in my chest that would flare up every time I would see one of the other kids talking with their parents. It was even worse when the other kids would tease me about them.

"Why ain't you got a mommy or daddy?"

"Did your parents hate you so much that they couldn't stand you?"

"Come on girls, we don't wanna play with her, she doesn't have any parents."

So naturally I pulled away from everyone, I didn't go out for sports teams, join any clubs, or really find a niche where I was accepted by anyone. That's why Charlie started taking me to the shooting range with him. I had finally found something that I was good at, I was a great shooter.

Of course Charlie didn't give an eight year old a loaded gun, are you kidding me? I started off with a Nerf gun. The first time I shot at the target I hit in the five ring. All the other guys in the range thought that it was cute that I could shoot the target with a suction cup bullet. Charlie didn't share their sentiments. He knew that I came from a long line of 'gun slingers' and decided to train me. At the time I didn't know that I was a hunter by blood, I just knew I had found my place to shine.

Although, a nine year old shooting a gun isn't exactly something you can 'show and tell'.

By the time I was in Middle school I could shoot in the 8 and 9 rings without breaking a sweat. Now I know what you are asking yourselves, how did a minor gain access to a gun? Well, you forget that my guardian is a sheriff.

The time that I shot in the 9 and 10 rings, when I took Dean down a few pegs, I will never forget the look on Dad's face when he finally stopped laughing. He was… _proud._ He was so proud of me. I would have started crying if I thought Sam and Dean wouldn't bust my chops for it.

That's why I decided to go with him, I remember that day in the coffee shop like it was yesterday…

"I'm really glad that you decided to meet me Isabella." He couldn't believe that I had come.

"Me too… Mr. Winchester." I smiled awkwardly; I really didn't know what to call him. I didn't want to freak him out by calling him Dad and I didn't know his first name so I just went with what I knew.

"You can call me John if you'd like." He seemed a little sad when I called him that.

"Okay John." I smiled again. We kind of just sat in silence for a few minutes, I could tell he didn't know what to say and I was at a loss for words myself. When I was a kid I thought about this conversation a million times, what I would say to my parents if I ever met them. But now I couldn't think of a single word to say.

"Oh, happy almost birthday." John reached into his jacket and pulled out a plain white box with a pink bow on it and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I took the box and shook it carefully, whatever it was thumped against the box.

"It's an early birthday present."

I pulled the box top off and found a white round CD player inside it.

"I know it's not much and it probably doesn't make up for all the birthday's that I missed but…"

"I love it." I stopped him before he could say another word.

"The girl at the store said that you had been in almost every day looking at it, so I figured it would be the right thing to get you." He fiddled with his hands as he spoke, not making eye contact, like father like son I suppose, not the best with words.

"It's perfect, thank you John." I reached over and touched his hands.

He stopped fiddling and looked up at me. "I'm sure you have loads of questions for me." He got right down to business.

"Well in fact I do." I tried to remember some of the questions that I thought about, but for some reason I couldn't remember a single one, so I started off with asking questions about her. "What was mom like? Was she pretty?"

John looked a little taken aback, I guess he was expecting me to hurl accusations at him and call him out for leaving me behind. "Well, your mom was the prettiest thing that I had ever laid eyes on, and she was very kind and gentle, but strong and confident to." He had the biggest smile on his face when he talked about her, but it turned to a frown soon after. "I wish you had been able to meet her. She would have loved you."

"Really?" I asked, it was nice to know, I didn't know what to expect but it was nice.

"Yea, she accused me of being sexist when Dean was born, she told me that I was going to give her a daughter even if it killed me." He stopped short after that and I decided to move on to other topics.

"So not only do I get a Dad but I also get two brothers?"

John huffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam isn't so bad, he gets a little moody but you learn to live with it. Dean is well…. Dean. He's the one that I'm going to have to bail out of jail one of these days."

"Yeah, I kinda got that from riding home with him." I laughed and he joined in. "What about your 'job'?" I decided to go for the punch.

"What? Being a traveling salesman?" John lied smoothly.

"I know about what you told Sam in the hallway." I figured he would be upset hearing that but he just sat back and stared at me.

"I can't really talk about work here; I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I didn't understand what he meant; I thought he was working a case.

"Yeah, when we come to take you with us." His expression changed a little. "That is if you want to come with us. The choice is yours of course." His face still held a little hope but was a little crestfallen.

At the time I was only thinking about spending more time with my Dad, after all I had just met him and didn't want to lose him. On the other hand, it meant leaving school, and Charlie. Could I really let Charlie fend for himself?

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I just couldn't say yes or no. "If you don't mind."

"Of course!" He sprang up out of the booth. "Take all the time you need Isabella."

"Actually, I prefer Bella." I stood up as well.

"Okay, Bella." He smiled a little.

I opened my eyes again and we were still on the road, I took out my headphones to get caught up.

"Thank you." Sam had been on the phone and had just hung up. "All right. So there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Thank God." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean glanced at both of us and then back to the road. We came up to a bridge where two police cars were blocking the road and several officers were standing around. "Check it out."

Then Sam and Dean became federal marshals and I became the 'student who was shadowing them for a school project'. I was going to kill him for that….

We questioned the officers that were there and they had confirmed that the news stories I had pulled up were true. The next step in investigating was to come up with a theory about what you are hunting based on what you know. This time we were dealing with an abandoned car that was clean of any fingerprints and no sign of struggle.

Dean asked questions like, "Were the victims connected?" "Did they know each other?" and "What's your theory?"

They instantly go to the serial murder or a kidnaping ring, the usual. So after we questioned the officers, and dodged the real FBI, we went to the town.

The marquee on the movie theater read: EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING SUNDAY 8 PM BE SAFE OUT THERE!

We saw a girl that had a stack of posters in one hand and a stapler in the other hand. She was hanging up missing posters of the kid that owned the abandoned car.

We questioned her, pawning ourselves off as relatives, very distant relatives, looking for him too. She agreed to answer some questions that we had and she took us to a diner. She told us about the rumors that were going around, some kind of local legend about a girl who got murdered out on Centennial a few decades ago, the same place where the police found the car. Supposedly she's still out there and she hitchhikes, whoever picks her up disappears forever.

The three of us exchanged glances. With that little nugget of information, it was time to start researching.

Dean was so out of his element, he usually left all the research for me to do, but this time it was all hands on deck. He sat down at a computer and was on the _Jericho Herald_'s website searching for 'female murder hitchhiking'. Nothing came up so he changed the words a few times and the same response came up. Sam and I were sitting on either side of him, trying not to laugh.

"Let me try." Sam offered.

Dean smacked his hand away, "I got it." Sam shoved Dean's rolling chair away from the computer and took over. "Dude?! You are such a control freak."

Sam rolled his eyes and started clicking the keyboard. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." I replied while Dean sulked in his rolling chair.

"Well, maybe it's not a murder." Sam clicked on the search bar again and replaced the word 'murder' with 'suicide'.

"Of course." I said, why didn't I think of that?

An article pops up titled: _Suicide on Centennial_. It was dated April 25, 1981. Dean forgot his sulking and swiveled over to read with us.

A local woman, Constance Welch, had jumped off of Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway. It said that she had found her kids drown in the bathtub and then she killed herself. Sam scrolled down through the article and there was a picture of the husband and right next to it was a picture of Sylvania Bridge.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you guys?" Dean pointed to the screen.

It was the same bridge that the cops had found the abandoned car.


	8. Chapter 7: Can't Go Home

A/N: Hello sunshine's! So this is the conclusion to the Pilot episode of Supernatural. Will they find John, or will something else find them first? Read and find out!

The next chapter will probably be released on Friday this week and there will be no update on next Monday because I will be away from the internet for the weekend. So be prepared for that!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter 7: Can't Go Home**

**November 2****nd****, 2005**

After we finished our research we went back to the bridge. It was about nine at night when we parked the car.

"Do you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked as we got out of the car.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean shrugged as he started walking towards the bridge.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam leaned against the hood. Man, was he that far out of the loop that he had forgotten everything about hunting?

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean started looking for clues.

That started a fire storm about Sam wanting his 'normal apple pie life'. Honestly, I would shoot them _both_ in the foot if I thought it would get them to stop arguing.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean had given up on the hunt by this point. He was bound and determined to make Sam mad.

"No," Sam was repulsed by the idea. "and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam looked darkly at Dean.

Dean sighed and looked at me. "You're one of us." He gestured between the two of us. Not just illustrating the fact that he was a hunter, but he was a Winchester.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam replied. I could tell we were losing him, I wonder if this was similar to the conversation he had with Dad.

"You have a responsibility to–"

"To Dad?" Sam cut Dean off. "And this crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

"Dean!" I screamed as he went for Sam, he shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. "Stop it!" While they were having a stare down a dark figure appeared and I could make out that it was a woman and she was wearing a white dress. She was standing on top of the bridge, getting ready to jump. "Uh, guys…"

They turned in the direction that I was pointing and at the same time she disappeared over the edge.

"Where'd she go?" Dean ran over to where she fell and looked over the edge.

"Be careful!" I called out as I followed him.

Behind us the impala's engine started and the headlights almost blinded us.

"Who's driving the car?" Sam turned slowly to look at us.

Dean took the keys out of his pocket and the car surged forward. "Go! GO!" Sam yelled as he raced over to us. It was going faster than we were and we had just enough time to dive over the bridge. Then the night air became still and quiet.

I had the good sense to grab on to the bridge so I wouldn't fall in the chilly water below. "Sam? Dean?" I called out but no one answered, then I climbed back onto the bridge, I skirted around the car with my hands up, showing it that I was a friend. "Sam? Dean? Where are you?" I called out again.

"What?" I heard Dean growl from the bank. I tried not to laugh as I watched Sam and Dean, gross and ticked off, crawled out of the water and into the mud, both panting.

"Are you two alright?"

Sam grimaced and Dean held up the A-OK sign. "We're super." He replied sarcastically.

After I fished them out, we decided that Constance didn't want us digging around. We got back into town and got a room. With Sam on this hunt, we still got a two bed room, Sam and Dean had to sleep together. That was going to be fun to watch.

Back before Sam left for Stanford we would get rooms like this, two full sized beds and then Dad would sleep on the floor so that I wouldn't have to share a bed. I would have been happy to let him sleep in the bed with me but he insisted. So that meant that Sam and Dean had to share a bed.

One morning I got up and looked at them curiously. When we went to bed the night before they were nearly on the edge of the bed because they didn't want to touch one another in the middle of the night, but when I woke up I saw that sometime during the night Sam had rolled over onto Dean's side and his arm was stretched out over Dean's midsection. I smirked and thought about taking a picture of them with my phone and use it as the picture that pops up when they call. Oh, yeah. I've still got it saved.

The Clerk looked at the card that Dean had given him and curiously looked back up at him.

"You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and brought out a room for the whole month."

Dad had been here? We all looked at each other and tried to throw off the clerk. We went to our room and unloaded our stuff, then headed off to Dad's room.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least." Sam remarked as he inspected the room. Every wall had been covered with papers, maps, and photos and there were a bunch of books scattered around. Sam and I both wanted to hurl as Dean picked up a half-eaten cheeseburger and smelled of it. There were also salt lines covering every window and door, and cats-eye shells scattered here and there. Whatever Dad was hunting, he was afraid of it.

I inspected the papers further and saw that Dad had the same newspaper clippings that I had researched pinned up. Nothing was connecting for me, what did they have in common?

"Dad figured it out!" I smiled as I came across the article about Constance with the words "Woman in White" written over it.

So we went back to our room and discussed what to do next. We decided to go question the husband to see if we could find out where she was buried. Also when I had my 'ah-ha' moment, Dean and Sam apologized for being morons, sans the chick-flick moments. Just the way Dean likes them.

Later on Sam checked his voicemails and he had gotten a call from Jessica. I felt kinda bad for him, what else could he tell her? I elected to stay behind with Sam. We hadn't gotten to spend time with each other alone since he came with us. In the meantime Dean went out and got himself arrested.

Again.

He called Sam to telling us to book it.

So we high tailed it out of there, it looked like we were going to spend _a lot_ of time together.

Sam drove us to Mr. Welch's house, it was the only lead we had so far.

"You know, it's actually kind of nice not to be doing this alone." Sam commented as we pulled up to the house. "I missed how much 'fun' it was running from the law and getting arrested."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not all bad Sammy."

We interviewed an already ticked man who didn't really want to answer the same questions that Dad had asked him. But Sam went a little too far with explaining exactly what Women in White really are.

"It's time to go Sam." I pulled him out of the man's house before the guy could do anything to him.

We sat out in the car at some supermarket parking lot waiting for Dean to contact us or for two hours. That was the system we operated on, either Dean would get out of whatever jam he was in or I would try and get him out in two hours.

While we waited Sam caught me up to speed on the past two years.

"So what about Jessica?" I asked. "She seems pretty friendly."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, she's great. She really gets me, you know?"

"Yeah 'cause it's every girls dream to date a guy who hunts down spirits for a living." I smiled as I punched him playfully.

"Not you too." Sam leaned his head on the window. "I am not a hunter, not anymore."

"Sam I don't care what you are, you will never stop being my brother." I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "But you are a part of this family, and like it or not, this is what you are."

"Bella, I can't do this anymore." Sam sighed. "It's not me, I know I'm a part of this family but I have made my own life. Jess is a big part of my life, and I have my law school thing on Monday…"

"I know." I sighed; I guess the days of the Winchester three were over.

We sat like that for a few minutes.

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday." Sam pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

"Birthday?" I couldn't figure out why he was giving me a knife.

"Yeah, I think I've missed out on a few so…." Sam laughed.

"Now I feel like a jerk for not getting you anything." I looked down at the little knife, it was pretty low key for a hunter's knife but it would work if I ever got into a jam.

"Nah, its ok kid." Sam ruffled my hair. "It's not like you knew we were going to see each other."

"Well, thank you." I put the knife in my pocket. "So what are we going to do now?" I hoped that he would notice that I didn't want to take point on this case, indicating that we needed him.

"I have a phone call to make." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean replied. Sam had the phone on speaker; Dean had called us from a pay phone after he broke out thanks to Sammy. He had forgotten to steal back his cell phone so he had to call from a phone booth.

Sam told him what we had found out and vice versa.

Dean said that Dad had left Jericho.

"What?" I couldn't believe him. "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam replied.

Dean told us about the coordinates Dad had left for him.

We were driving back into town and they were talking about why Dad would leave in the middle of a hunt when I saw her.

"Sam!" I yelled. She was standing in the middle of the road.

He dropped the phone as he tried to slam on breaks. She phased right through the car. We were both breathing hard as the car came to a stop. We were both listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"Take me home." A chilling voice came from the back seat.

"Bella, get out of here." Sam tried to remain calm.

I went to open the doors and they were locked.

"Take me home!" Constance yelled.

So after Dean came to our rescue and we finally gotten rid of Constance we talked about why Dad skipped town on us.

"Why would Dad tell you to go to Blackwater Colorado?" Sam asked. He had found out where the coordinates lead to.

"I don't know, but if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean smiled a little, half hoping that Sam would forget about the life he had worked on for two years and just fall back into the old routine.

"We have to get Sam back to Stanford for his interview." I mumbled.

"You're still not going?" Dean disregarded me.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean didn't say anything else, I could tell he was upset but he turned back towards Stanford. For once the car was quiet; Dean didn't turn on any music.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked me when we got out in the parking lot of his apartment. Dean refused to get out of the car. At least Sam was a little concerned for Dad's wellbeing.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you." I hugged Sam, refusing to let go.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He couldn't resist me, just like Dean, I guess that was my super power.

"I'll help you with your stuff, I wanna say goodbye to Jessica and apologize for dragging you away from her." I picked up his duffle bag and we started walking to the apartment building.

"Sam?" We both turned to see Dean leaning out of the window. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

In his own way, that was Dean saying 'goodbye' and 'thanks' at the same time, just not in so many words.

The apartment was quiet all the lights were off.

"Are you sure she's here?" I asked.

"She usually is." He replied. He picked up a note that said 'Missed you! Love you!' it was sitting on top of a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Sitting next to them was a copy of National Geographic, his favorite magazine. He took a cookie and offered me one, I smiled and took one.

"Jess?" I heard him call out again as he went back towards the bedroom. I dropped the cookie when I heard him scream.

I ran down the hall and the room was in flames.

"SAM!" I called out to him. He didn't hear me, he was still calling Jessica's name and was looking at the ceiling. I couldn't see anything. "Sam come on we have to get out of here!"

Just then Dean busted into the apartment and dragged Sam out of the apartment and out to the car.

My nightmare was coming true, siren's wailed, the ambulances and fire trucks came, police were on the scene and Sam Winchester was sitting on the hood of our 1967 Chevy Impala answering questions and clinging to his twin sister. Dean sat beside him gripping his shoulder tightly.

After the apartment was put out and the 'excitement' died down Sam disappeared from Palo Alto, California, off the grid. He turned to the only friends he could turn to: His brother and sister, his only family, to hunting.

"We've got work to do." He muttered as he got into the passenger seat.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so a change in plans for this chapter, I didn't post on Friday, so sorry about that. And I'm back on my regular update timeline! Something to look forward to on your Mondays!

I also wanted to thank you all so much for your continued interest in mine and Iclethea's story! We have been working on this for the past year and have got lots of great stuff planned! XD

This was a bit of a sad chapter to write but I hope we would make you cry too much…. More things are in store for you that hurt worse than this trust me…. *evil laugh*

We go to the telekinetic powers that Sam has during the season and because she's Sam's twin of course Bella is going to have something too. But it might not be how you expect it….

Read and find out! Sorry it's a little short!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter Eight: The Past is Already Written**

**May 2****nd****, 2006**

So after we had Sam on board with finding Dad, we spent the next seven months looking for him. During that time we found out that there was something 'special' about Sam and me. Talk about a _great_ birthday present.

I woke up one morning and went to the bathroom, the boys were still in the bed, we were working on some crap case that Sam dreamed up, Dean had driven all night long, Sam too, and they wouldn't let me drive so it was my turn to go get breakfast.

_Hum, what should I get today?_ I thought to myself as I brushed my hair and put it into a pony tail. _I guess I could go to McDonalds, Dean loves those McGriddle things. What am I talking about? Dean loves anything you sit in front of him…_

I heard Sam laugh in the other room. I guess he woke up and saw something funny. _Maybe Dean's got one of those famous hangover mornings that he's still a little half drunk._

"No Bella I was laughing at what you said about him." Sam replied back. _She has spent way too much time with Dean_.

"Who else am I going to spend my time with? You stay buried in that computer all day." I rolled my eyes, walking out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at me like I had an extra head.

"What are _you_ talking about?" I smiled, "You said I am spending too much time with Dean."

"I never said that…." Sam replied. "Out loud…."

We both sat there, trying to figure out what was going on, and then it dawned on me. "What did you hear me say earlier, when you laughed?"

"You said something about Dean being a human garbage disposal." Sam laughed again.

"I didn't say that out loud either. I thought you and Dean were still asleep."

Sam looked at me incredulously. "Do you think we could have…?"

"Read each other's minds?" I finished. "I don't know. Try thinking of something."

Sam's face turned thoughtful, _what should I tell her? This is crazy I know she's messing with me._

"I'm not messing with you. I can hear your thoughts!" I laughed. "I can hear… and see, by the way, that's gross Sam," I will never get the picture of him and that werewolf Madison out of my head…. "everything that you think."

_Oh crap._ "Do you think it works both ways? You think of something."

_You are such a – _I started to think.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, uh, mind." Sam's outraged face was hilarious.

"What I was going to say Sasquatch." I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to my bag and got my wallet out.

"I was right; you _do_ spend way too much time with Dean." Sam rolled his eyes as he flopped back down on the bed.

I let them have both the beds last night. They had deserved to sleep in their own bed. Thankfully this room had a small couch in it so I didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Just then, Dean stirred, his eyes were half open and his hair was matted to the side of his head from sweating in his sleep. "Did you just say something about me?"

"Nope." I smiled and laughed uncomfortably. _Do you think we should tell him?_

"No, we were just talking about getting some breakfast." _No, are you kidding? He's already freaked out about my nightmare thing, it's probably best if we keep this to ourselves for a while._

_Alright Mr. Boss man._ I sighed. "What do you want? I'm buying."

May kinda blew by. I don't remember most of it. Sam's nightmares turned into visions and I found out that I can see people's pasts. Mine started out as dreams, like Sam's but I saw the past, the first time I had one it kinda freaked me out.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the desk, it was 6 AM. I decided to get up and get ready, but then I realized I wasn't in the motel room. I started frantically looking through the room trying to find my stuff; it was nowhere to be seen. Then there was a rattling at the door and I crouched behind the bed. The person in the bed shifted as well, I think it was Dean. The rattling stopped and Dad walked in.

"Dad!" I ran over to him to hug him, but it was like he couldn't see me. "Daddy?"

He kicked the door shut and walked over to the small table. He rubbed his eyes, looking very tired, like he hadn't slept in a while. I walked over to look at him; it had been so long since I saw him that I had forgotten what he looked like.

He looked younger than I had remembered him looking. There were less wrinkles and worry lines in his face. But he also looked older to me, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and killing him slowly. I had never seen him this bad off, sure, I saw how life had taken it's toil on him but he always seemed to put up a good face for me and he never let on how broken he was. It was scary to watch.

"What's wrong Dad?" I turned and was shocked to see that Dean looked different, younger, like fourteen or fifteen years old.

"This must be a memory, in the past." I said out loud, though I didn't know why, no one could hear me.

"It's nothin kid, go back to sleep." Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes like he was in pain.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Dean did the opposite and walked over to the table.

"Dean would you quit it?" John growled as Dean started checking his eyes. "Go back to bed."

Dean sighed. "When are you going to tell Sam about Izzy?" By the way Dad's shoulders tensed I could tell this was a sore subject. I froze when I heard him say my name, I had thought Dean didn't know anything about me until he met me, but I realized that he had known about me all along.

"Dean, not this again, not now." Dad looked out the window. And apparently not the first time he'd brought it up.

"Dad! He's ten years old. If he's old enough to know about hunting then he's old enough to know that he has a sister."

"Dean you know why I can't tell him about her."

"I don't understand why you are being so stubborn!" Dean yelled.

"Because she's better off without us, without me messing up her life!" Dad yelled back.

Then I woke up again in our motel room, tears filling in my eyes. It was Sam's turn to go get breakfast, he must have already left. I heard Dean in the bathroom taking a shower. I checked the alarm clock on the table and it read 10:00 AM.

I tried to rub the memory out of my head by massaging my temples. Maybe if I pushed hard enough, I could erase it completely. Is that really how Dad thought of me?

"Hey what's shakin' bacon?" Dean's voice made me jump. "Opse, sorry didn't mean to scare you. Sammy went out to get some food. You looked like you were sleeping pretty good so I decided to let you sleep." Then he processed my mood. "You okay kid?"

"Why didn't Dad tell Sam about me?" I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Dean seemed caught off guard by my question so he didn't try and play it off.

"That doesn't matter, tell me."

He sighed and sat down on the bed opposite me. "Bella, it's… complicated."

"Dean, our whole lives are one big bowl of complicated."

"I know this is just more complicated than the rest." He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Whether or not you'll believe me, Dad was trying to protect you, keeping you from all of this."

"Why would he want to keep me away from this?" I couldn't understand his answer. I couldn't imagine spending one day without my boys. "Hunting is in my blood, it's my life."

"Come on Bella, look around, do you really think that living in cheap motels and eating cheap food is really the way _I _wanted to spend the rest of my life?" Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge. "I would have given anything to live like you did."

"You don't get it." I looked down and smiled sadly. "I know Dad isn't 'father of the year' material but he's _my_ dad. I had spent 13 years of my life thinking that he was dead. Then to find out that he was alive after all and that I had two brothers, it meant that I had a second chance at a family, and I also found out that I was good at something, at hunting."

"Well you are a Winchester." Dean replied. "You ought to be a damn good one." I laughed softly as I looked up at him. "Look, if Dad would have let me, all those years ago, I would have come and got you in a heartbeat."

"I know Dean, you can't change the past." I walked over to him and hugged him. "It's a nice thought though."


	10. Chapter 9 Reunion from Hell

A/N: A lot of you have brought up the fact that Bella is changing the dynamic between the boys, they are defiantly more protective of her and Jo also comes up a bit more later because of her relationship with Bella.

I also want to mention that I am still back logged on all of the follows and favorites. I really appreciate everyone and I want to thank you all individually but I don't have the time to do so. I will get to it eventually but please be patient because I'll be spamming your inbox because I go through the emails one by one in order of faves and favorites. I try to answer the reviews in a timely fashion just in case people have questions and or comments on the chapters. (which we have hit 50+ reviews which is awesome!)

And then there is the time jump that came up in a few reviews, it was done intentionally, first, because we didn't want to put a whole lot of fillers into a story that was basically laying the foundation for the second book, two, it might be boring to those of you that are like us and can quote every episode of Supernatural, and three, to get to the juicy stuff faster.

Sorry it's kind of a long AN but I wanted to answer a few questions! So please enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter Nine: Reunion from Hell**

We wrapped up Sam's dream case and then resumed the search for Dad. Towards the end of May our efforts paid off.

We had come to Chicago, Illinois to investigate violent deaths. We were in a bar when Sam spotted a familiar face.

"Meg." Sam walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" She got up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Sam looked puzzled, as did Dean and I, "I'm just in town, visiting friends."

"Where are they?" She looked around trying to find them.

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you Meg? I thought you were going to California."

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

They reminisced some more, I didn't know who this chick was, of course it could be someone from Sam's past that he had met before me but the look on Dean's face made me think not. He cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is my brother Dean and my sister Bella." Sam introduced us, Meg looked surprised to hear Dean's name.

"This is Dean?" She smirked.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean flashed his nice guy smile.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. Nice – the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg accused him.

Dean had to restrain me from beating the crap out of her for insulting Dean the way she did.

"And you must be Bella." Meg smirked. "Sam told me about you too, it's nice to see that he didn't spare any details on you either."

It was plain to see that she was only interested in Sam. They had their own conversation while Dean and I fumed in the background.

"I hate her." I glowered in their direction.

"You and me both sis."

Once they were done swapping phone numbers we went back to the motel and Sam came clean.

"I don't really know who she is. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?" Dean was still fuming over the awkward intros.

"Now isn't the time for a family crisis Dean, let's focus on the task at hand." I tried to keep him on point.

"Bella's right, I think there's something strange going on here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Dean sat down on the bed and shook his head.

"Dean!" Sam and I said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot…_

_You're tellin' me Bella. _

_So are you really telling us the truth? Is there anything else I should know about her?_

Sam looked at me and rolled his eyes. _Bella, I promise you, there's nothing between us. I only met her once, after Dean and I had that huge fight remember?_

_You two have been in a lot of fights._ But I remembered the one he was talking about, a bus stop in Indiana when Sam wanted to go to California to look for Dad.

We decided to split up, Sam was going to go follow Meg (on the pretense that her appearance wasn't a coincidence.), and Dean and I went to go look up more info on her and the victims, more to satisfy our rabid curiosity more than anything.

We found out that her 'story' checked out, and that the symbol that we found in the apartment of the second victim was a sigil for a demon, a Daeva. They had to be summoned, so someone was pulling the strings somewhere. We all met back up at the motel to discuss what we had found.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked.

"I knew there was something off about Malibu Barbie." I started twisting the knife that Sam had given me on the woman in white case. I imagined seeing that smug blonde's little face every time I took a swipe.

Sam explained the ritual that she was preforming. She was communicating with someone, someone who was giving her orders, someone who was dropping by for a visit.

Dean looked down at the table we had spread out our research onto the table, with the two victim's records on top. "Holy crap." He picked up the first victim's bio.

Both of the victims were from Lawrence, Kansas. Our home town, that's where everything started, with yellow eyes, with Dad's crusade. We figured that Meg must have some connection with him. Maybe he was the one who was 'dropping by'.

This all might end tonight. Dean wanted to go in and interrogate Meg, macho style.

"We can't just go in guns blazing Dean." I smacked him on the back of the head. "We have to think about this. We've never gone up against a demon before."

"She's right. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out the warehouse. We've got to make sure we know who, or what, is showing up to meet her."

"Well, one thing's for sure, we can't do this alone." Dean picked up his phone and dialed the same number he had dialed ten times before. I'm sure the buttons are worn down from being used so much, but Dad never responded to our calls. Dean told Dad about the lead, in a voice mail of course, and told him about the warehouse.

Sam and I ransacked the trunk and brought half of it into the motel room.

"Gotta be prepared for anything." He explained as he shut the trunk lid.

But all our plans were blown to bits when Meg sent the daevas to attack us. It was all a trap to capture us and use us as bait to lure Dad here.

"Oh, sweetheart – you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he's not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean growled at her while he was trying to break his bonds. I was trying to get out as well. _If I ever get out of this… She's gonna regret the day she met me._

_Bella, chill, you are no good to us if you are distracted like that. _I looked over to see Sam nod his head slightly and I saw him working to cut the ropes bonding his hands. _Keep her distracted._

"He's pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg walked over to Dean and straddled his legs. "But he has one weakness."

"The three of us, his weakness is us." I realized.

"Well, you get a gold star don't you sweetie?" Meg mocked me. "He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he's in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody – nice and slow and messy." She smirked and walked back to the altar.

"Dad's here?" I let myself hope that he had only stayed away this long to throw off the demons.

"Don't let her get your hopes up Bella." Sam's face turned bitter. "She doesn't know a thing about Dad. Why are you doing this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

She tried to spew this crap about loyalty and love, and then started kissing him! I almost vomited from the sight. _That's gross Sam!_

_I'm not enjoying it either! _He spat back.

Dean caused a diversion by pulling out his own knife and letting it clatter to the floor loudly. That gave Sam enough time to cut through the last rope and when she came back to him, he grabbed her and head-butted her. It's not how I would have handled her but okay.

He ran over to the altar while she was dazed and over turned it. I watched as the shadows of the Daevas appeared and grabbed Meg and slung her through the window, plummeting to her death.

Sam cut us free and we made a run for the motel room and we found that someone was already waiting for us there.

"Hey!" Sam called out as he cut the lights on.

"Dad?" I was stunned. "Dad!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled and then turned to Sam and Dean. "Boys."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Well isn't this a surprise?!

I decided to update early because I will not have access to a computer on Monday to publish this chapter so I thought sooner rather than later. You guys don't have a problem with that do ya?

I had fun writing this chapter, you'll see why….

So the last chapter ended with John making his second grand entrance. How will this affect the Winchester trio? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, Iclethea and I own nothing more than the story lines!

**Chapter 10: Mending Fences**

**July 10****th**** 2006**

"Dad it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

We were sitting down on the beds. I was beside Dad on one bed and Sam and Dean were on the other. I hadn't let go of him since I hugged him. It had been so long since I had seen him, I breathed in the scent of his worn leather jacket, it still smelled the same as I had remembered it.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." Dad rubbed my shoulder.

He told us that he had gotten there in time to see Meg get dropped from the window. He smiled when I said "Serves her right the little bitch." He also said that the demon had started coming after him.

"Is that why you disappeared?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"It's one of the reasons yeah. I didn't want him to come after you and Dean." He looked at the two of us; it was like Sam wasn't there. "It knows that I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell – actually kill it."

"How?" Dean looked puzzled.

"Yeah, how do you kill a demon?" I had never tangled with one before but I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the journal that says anything about killing demons. But there isn't a 'this is how you kill the monster, save the day and get the girl' kind of sentence in that thing.

"I'm workin' on that."

Sam tried to convince him to let us come with him, a sentiment that we shared. But Dad said that he didn't want us to get hurt. Then Sam got his chance to reunite with Dad, but it was cut short by the daevas coming in and attacking us. We were getting our butts handed to us until Sam lit some flares. Making them vanish.

We were all fumbling around blind from the flares, coughing and gasping for air.

"Dad!" Dean called out.

"Over here!" John responded.

We both made our way over to Dad and we helped him up. Sam had the good sense to pick up the bag of weapons and followed us out of the room. When we got out to the car Dean brought all my hopes crashing down.

"Dad, you can't come with us." He announced abruptly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Dean, did those flares fry some of your brain cells!" I almost yelled at him. "We just spent all this time to find him and you don't want him to come with us?"

Dean explained that Meg was right; Dad is vulnerable when he's around us, and we had to separate. Sam and I protested me more so than Sam, but Dad agreed.

"Daddy! Please don't go!" Tears started filling in my eyes. "I need you, we need you!"

"Bella I can't –" Dad sighed, trying to find the words. "Don't cry baby. This fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me. You've got to let me go."

With trembling hands I finally let go and stepped towards Dean. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey kid?" Dad walked over to me, he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "No tears, you are a Winchester." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes, he was just as upset as I was, but he had it under control.

I nodded my head and tried to stop the tears. But it was too late to stop now. I buried my face in Dean's jacket so Dad wouldn't see. It didn't smell the same as Dad's did. It smelled like beer, women and someone else's blood.

I sat in the back of the car and put my headphones in and ransacked through my cd's and found a Green Day cd and popped it in. I refused to talk to Dean, he had ruined my life. We had spent so much time looking for Dad and then he just sends him away? He's such an ass!

Sam wasn't all that happy either, but he was taking it better than me. He didn't have a good relationship with Dad, I know, but I thought he should have been a little more understanding.

After Illinois we did what we always do, find more things to hunt. We crashed through Texas and while Dean and Sam, and me towards the end, had a little prank war we shut down a haunted house that was created by an internet audience, our first encounter with Craig and Ed. Talk about two characters….

Then we got a heads up about a case in Wisconsin, the town was plagued by a Shtriga, a nasty little thing that Sam and Dean had dealt with before. Then a short trip up to New York brought us a haunted painting that murdered its owners.

And then we come to probably one of my favorite cases: the vampires. While we were scanning the local papers and the internet for leads on cases Dean found an obituary for a hunter that Dad had mentioned in his journal. We packed up the impala and headed for Manning, Colorado.

When we went to the guy's cabin it had been trashed. The police claimed that it was a bear attack; it sure looked like one if it wasn't. Upon closer inspection we found salt lining the doors and the windows. This guy was defiantly a hunter, Sam found a journal just like Dad's except it went back into the '60s.

Then Dean found some scratches on the floor and took a piece of paper from the desk and took a rubbing of the scratches, turns out that it was a mail drop, just like Dad and I do.

We headed into town to the only post office and retrieved what was inside, an envelope with J.W. on it.

"'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam shrugged as we got back in the car.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean started fiddling with the envelope.

We all jumped when someone knocked on the window of the impala. After I recovered from my mini heart attack I smiled.

Dad smiled back.

"Thank you for scaring the crap out of us Dad." I punched him when he opened my door. I moved over so that he could get in the back.

"You're welcome kid." He winked at me. "It's what I do."

He explained to us that he had heard about his friend dying and came to investigate. He followed us to his house and then followed us to the post office.

"I should probably take a look at that." He took the letter from Dean and started reading. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'… that son of a bitch."

After Dad stopped asking us seemingly random questions he told us his why Mr. Elkins was killed for a gun, and who did it.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires."

"Vampires?" I questioned. "I thought there was no such thing."

"Yeah, you never mentioned them before." Sam shared in my disbelief.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

He told us that most of the myths about vampires were wrong, crosses, sunlight and steaks don't affect them. The only way to kill them is by ripping their heads off. Otherwise the stories were true. They needed human blood to survive and they can blend in and look just like everyone else, and once they have your scent, they have it for life.

Later, after two huge fights between Sam and Dad, he finally told us what was so important about this gun; supposedly it could kill anything, even yellow eyed demons.

Our first attempt to retrieve the gun crashed and burned. We barely made it out alive. Then it was back to the drawing board. Dad sent Dean off to a funeral home to get a dead man's blood; it was poisonous to vampires, who knew right?

He made me and Sam stay behind.

"Why can't I go with Dean?" I protested, something ugly was going to go down between the two of them and I didn't want to be anywhere near ground zero when it happened.

"Because I need you here, I haven't spent enough time with you." He ruffled my hair.

Sam was pacing the floors. Dean had only been gone for 20 minutes. "It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." He went for the door.

"Dean's got it." Dad seemed totally at ease sitting at the table, looking at Mr. Elkins' journal. He looked up then and noticed Sam's pacing. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam wasn't paying attention to him; he was watching the window waiting for Dean to come back.

"I don't think I ever told you this but…" He looked between the two of us. "the day the two of you were born you know what I did?"

"What?" I asked.

"I put $100 into a savings account for each of you. I did the same thing for your brother." Sam stopped pacing and came to join us at the table. "It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put another $100 until… anyway my point is Sam that, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Is that why you left me with Charlie?" I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Yeah, I figured if you didn't know about hunting then you would grow up normal."

I rolled my eyes. "Normal is overrated." He laughed.

"Then why did you get so mad at me when I left?" Sam's face was set in a mask of irritation.

_Don't be such a pre-Madonna Sam!_ I told him.

_This is between me and Dad Bella._

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you kids alive. I sent Bella away because at the time I thought that was what would keep her safe, though afterwards I realized that I had left her defenseless. I wanted you… prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I… uh… I stopped being your father and I… I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy it just...it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and I were just… different."

Then Sam laughed and told him that they were more alike than he realized and explained what happened with Jessica.

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" Sam asked afterwards.

Dad grinned and said. "I spent it on ammo."

It seemed like for a few minutes that both sides were waving the white flag in a truce. We all laughed as Dean came in. He had gotten the blood and Dad sat us down to explain the plan. We were going to use the blood to catch one of the vampires to draw out the leader. We were going to trade the captive for the gun. Then the peace treaty between Dad and Sam came to an end. He still wanted us to get out of town when we captured the vampire.

Dean agreed with Dad, to the point that Sam almost got into a fist fight with him, but later explained that while Dad was bargaining for the colt we would go back to the nest and rescue the captives and kill the vampires to show Dad that we could handle ourselves.

It was fun raiding the nest and killing the vamps. It felt good to be included in the fight this time. Even though I was 23 years old, the same age as my twin, they still treated me like I was a kid. I know they are protecting me, but they have no right to argue with me since Dad treated them the same way.

Then we went to the meeting spot and helped Dad take out the leader. We distracted the leader so that Dad could grab the colt. It was a little dicey when the leader grabbed me and nearly took a hunk of my neck off. Dean picked up his machete and was about to go after him when he spoke

"Don't! Or I'll break her pretty little neck. Put the blade down."

Dean didn't move to do anything. So the leader tightened the grip around my neck, cutting my air supply off completely. Dean dropped the machete and put his hands in the air.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." Dad's voice came from behind us. The vampire spun me around and looked at Dad. "Now take your filthy hands off my daughter you son of a bitch!" he was holding the colt and fired. The bullet went straight into his skull, a sigil appeared where the bullet went in and he stumbled, letting me go. I ran over to Dad and watched as a flash of light illuminated the vampire's skeleton and fell to his knees, dead.

The remaining vampires retreated and left us in the street.


End file.
